


Маленький ранок

by mack_lord



Series: Тролейбусна романтика(депо) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Heartwarming, Jeongcheol as my safe space, M/M, Mornings, Short One Shot
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mack_lord/pseuds/mack_lord
Summary: Буденність починається о п'ятій.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Тролейбусна романтика(депо) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129550
Kudos: 2





	Маленький ранок

**Author's Note:**

> Хей-хей~  
> Це невеличка замальовка з серії "Тролейбусна романтика(депо)" у якій Синчоль - водій тролейбуса, а Джонхан - контролер. Вони другорядні персонажі в основній історії але я не втрималась і от - народилась ось ця ранкова історія~

Синчоль прокидається рано.  
Майже кожного дня о п'ятій ранку він виключає будильник, тихо, ледь помітно, зітхає але завжди майже в той самий момент піднімається, не даючи собі і шансу на сумніви та роздуми. Він встає кожного дня, він любить свою роботу. Він вірить що зможе протриматися ще трохи. Вірить що у всього є кінцева мета. Він підігріває сніданок приготований, як завжди, звечора. П'є зелений чай. Дивиться на годинник, що як зачарований показує один і той самий час 5:23. Він знає що в 5:30 він буде шукати свою улюблену сорочку, згадає що вона не попрасована, одягне чорну футболку і м'який кардиган кольору кави з молоком. В 5:45 він закриє вхідні двері, скривившись, коли вони скрипнуть на всю сходову клітку. Вкотре подумає то те що варто змазати петлі на дверях і про те що робочий день знову розпочався.

…

Джонхан просинається рано. І не те що б він мав вставати о п'ятій. Зовсім ні, його зміни починаються о десятій, інколи навіть о другій. Просто сон у нього надчуттєвий. І хоч Синчоль вимикає будильник настільки швидко, наскільки в принципі може людина зі сну, Джонхана цей звук все рівно будить.Серце його трохи завмирає коли у ранковій тиші він чує легке зітхання, і одразу за цим відчуває як зникає тепло що було поруч. Він намагається не показати, що прокинувся адже тоді Синчоль буде знову грузитись і думати ті думки які будуть з'їдати його зсередини. Джонхан кутається в покривало по самі вуха. Весна в своїй середині але зранку без Синчоля під боком у постелі стає холодно. Він знає щоденну рутину-ритуал Синчоля, бо сам є її частиною най і не на пряму. Джонхан готує сніданок, щовечора, за розмовою: про день що пройшов, про новачка Мінгю і те наскільки він схожий на щеня, про Джошуа і його походи у міську раду, про Суньона що примудрявся пролити каву на Джихуна. І про багато чого ще. Він знає, що Синчоль знову забув попрасувати свою улюблену сорочку тому вдягне кардиган який подарував минулої осені Джонхан, і в якому Синчоль схожий на м'якого ведмедя. Він майже задрімає коли о 5:42 його ніжно, зовсім невагомо, поцілують у чоло.  
\- Я вже йду, побачимось після зміни,- пошепки.  
\- Ммм, люблю тебе, най дорога буде без пригод і сюрпризів сьогодні.  
\- І я тебе лю, а тепер - спи.  
Вхідні двері скрипнуть противно до болю у скронях, і Джонхан роздратовано подумає, що треба їх, нарешті, змастити.

**Author's Note:**

> Дякую що прочитали~  
> Ви завжди можете знайти мене в [twitter](https://twitter.com/macklord_kim/)  
> Цьом~


End file.
